flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tomo and Scribbles
Tomo is a female Snapper Dragon in Flight Rising. She is found in the Trading Post, and asks the player ten trivia questions about the site per day. When answered correctly Tomo will award the player 300 Treasure. Tomo has traveled from the Shattered Plains to the Ashfall Waste and has learned all kinds of things in her quest for knowledge. Unfortunately, she seems to have some trouble recalling things exactly. She knows the answer, she just has trouble getting from point A to point B in a timely manner. The player is helping to speed up her process. This is why when the player gets an answer wrong, she can correct them. Scribbles is a Fae Dragon who records down the information on paper for Tomo before the Snapper chisels it into stone. Tomo's Trivia Tablet Answers Below is a list of questions and their answers.http://flightrising.com/main.php?board=gde&id=1128248&p=mb To find the answer you're looking for press "Ctrl" + "F" and type the question. Some questions appear on the site with several different sets of answers. This is why some of the below questions have two or more answers. ---- 'General Site Trivia' A flight achieves dominance if: *They have the highest ratio of exalted dragons per active clans at the end of a one-week period. What is the maximum number of eggs you can get in a single nest by breeding two dragons of the same species? * Four How can a player boost exaltation payout? * All of the these. What fairground activity involves clearing groups of three or more bubbles from the screen? * Tidal Trouble Which of the following dragons does not work at the trading post? * Joxar This dragon is a sibling of Pinkerton: *Crim This dragon sets up his cart at the trading post, and is always eager to make a trade: *Swipp Where is the Scrying Workshop located? * Spiral Keep What fairground activity is themed after the Lightning Flight? * Shock Switch What fairground activity involves matching pairs of tiles? * Runestones of the Arcanist What fairground activity is themed after the water flight? * Tidal Trouble Which of the following is NOT obtainable from Swipp? * Red and Gold Flair Scarf What element will your newly hatched dragons be? *The element of your lair Swipp will trade a darksong face mask in exchange for which combination of items? * Haunted Stone Orb and Ancestral Incense What color dragon is Swipp the Swapper? * Swamp and Sand Which of the following materials is the one Tempest Spire engineers dislike the most? * Magnetite If you provide Swipp with a handful of Crumbling Leather, which item will he trade you in return? * Tan Bandana 'Breed Related' What are the breeds of the dragons featured in the site's top banner? *Guardian, Fae, Mirror Which breed does not speak common Draconian? *Coatl A Snapper's diet consists of: *Plants and Seafood Dragons of this species bleach to white when they become deathly ill * Coatl Dragons This dragon species is known for savagery and large roaming packs that can grow into swarms * Mirror Dragons This dragon species originated from Emberglow Hearth: *Coatl Dragons A Guardian's diet consists of: *Meat, Seafood, Plants, and Insects What is the breeding cooldown of a spiral dragon? *20 days A coatl's diet consists of *Seafood This dragon species is known for tying itself into knots when agitated: * Spiral Dragon What sort of dragons do might a Guardian take as their charge? (sp) * There is no criteria. Which breed has a difficult time communicating with fae dragons? * Coatl Which of the following dragon species builds their lairs of magically cured tree sap? * Fae Dragons 'Gene/Color Related' Which gene is a primary, secondary, and tertiary? *Basic Which of the following is a primary gene? *Clown *Iridescent *Ripple *Speckle *Tiger What type of gene is clown? *A primary gene What type of gene is iridescent? *A primary gene What type of gene is ripple? *A primary gene What type of gene is speckle? *A primary gene What type of gene is tiger? *A primary gene Which group of genes affects the appearance of a dragon's wings? *Secondary Genes Which of the following is a secondary gene? *Current *Eye Spot *Freckle *Seraph *Shimmer *Stripes What type of gene is current? *A secondary gene What type of gene is eye spot? *A secondary gene What type of gene is freckle? *A secondary gene What type of gene is shimmer? *A secondary gene What type of gene is seraph? *A secondary gene What type of gene is stripes? *A secondary gene Which of the following is a tertiary gene? *Circuit *Crackle *Gembond *Underbelly What type of gene is circuit? *A tertiary gene What type of gene is crackle? *A tertiary gene What type of gene is gembond? *A tertiary gene Which of the following is an official color outcome for a dragon? *Emerald *Gold Which of the following is a possible color outcome for a Flight Rising dragon? *Avocado *Ice *Lemon *Magenta *Purple *Stonewash Which of the following is both a type of flower found in apparel and a possible color for a dragon? *Violet Which of the following is not a possible color through breeding? *Grape *Seaweed *Snowflake *Tiffany 'Familiar/Monster Related' What type of gene is bumble? * Trick question: it is a familiar. What is the chest you receive when your dragon has fully bonded with its familiar, causing it to awaken? *A Gilded Chest Red-Breasted hainu flocks call this territory home: *Bamboo Waterfall Where would you encounter a Mistwatch Shellion? * Mire A playful and mischievous familiar. These creatures will often sneak into dragon lairs and abscond with shiny bits of treasure * Grey River Flight This cannibalistic snail produces a powerful venom * Blue Dragon Reef Snail A number of Winter Wolves never lose their summer colors. These individuals are uncommon and generally smaller than their snowy-coated brethren * Black Wolf This unicorn has lost its magic. Its once shining coat is dull. The horns of these unicorns are worthless. * Black Dwarf Unicorn This familiar can be gathered through the hunting skill: *Grasslands Trunker Baku claim this territory as their own, and fight to defend it: * Bamboo Waterfall In which venue might one encounter a Blackwing Croaker? * Mire In which venue might one encounter a Glowing Pocket Mouse? * Training Fields (and sometimes the forums) In which venue might one encounter a Brilliant Psywurm? * Mire In which venue might one encounter a Yellow Sparrowmouse? * Training Fields Which familiar is able to walk both the physical and ethereal plane? *Baku Which creature calls the mire home, and fights to protect it from encroaching dragons? * Heartred Croaker Coliseum/Battle Related Which of the following is a coliseum venue? * The Training Fields * Woodland Path * Scorched Forest * Sandswept Delta * Forgotten Cave * Bamboo Falls * Waterway * Arena * Boreal Wood * Harpy's Roost * Mire What is the name of Light's special ability? * Enamor What is the name of Wind's special ability? *Disorient What is the name of Fire's special ability? *Sear What is the name of Nature's special ability? * Evenom Which creature calls the training fields home, and fights to protect it from encroaching dragons? * Coral Carpenter 'Food Related' Which of the following IS NOT a food item? *Unhatched Ice Egg *Breed Change: Pearlcatcher *Amber-Trapped Mosquito *Fossilized Fish * Small Legbones Serrated beaks are a byproduct of fighting emerald webwings in the training fields. What type of item are serrated beaks? *A meat item This sparrow can fly amazingly high, only to pass out from lack of oxygen. They tend to be short lived and squishy. * Zephyr Sparrow Most dragons don't mind the sharp edges of this plant; the sweet taste is worth a little pain! * Sugary Prickleaf 'Holiday Related' What is the name of the 2013 Crystalline gala holiday gear? *Frigid Fugitive's Shackles What is the name of the 2014 Trickmurk Circus holiday gear? *Tricktrouper Crown What is the name of the Mistral Jamboree 2014 Holiday Gear? *Windbound Plumage What was the one of the retired apparel items from the 2013 Starfall Celebration? *Starseer Armband Which of the following is an elemental holiday currency? * Immaculate Tablet * Charged Sprocket * Glowing Ember * Magical Shard * All-Seeing Shroom * Deepearth Geode * Eternal Snow * Shimmering Pinecone * Messengers Scroll * Giant Sand Dollar * Bladed Flatleaf Which theme do June 2014 - May 2015 festival familiars share? * Bears What was the theme of the familiars that came from Marva's Hats in April 2013? * Rabbits What is the name of the ________ Holiday? * Ice - Crystalline Gala * Shadow - Trickmurk Circus * Wind - Mistral Jaamboree * Water - Wavecrest Saturnalia * Nature - Greenskeeper Gathering * Light - Brightshine Jubilee * Lightning - Thundercrack Carnivale * Fire - Flameforger's Festival * Arcane - Starfall Celebration * Plague - Riot of Rot * Earth - Rockbreaker's Ceremony 'Flight/God Related' What is the name of the ______ Domain? * Ice - Southern Icefield * Shadow - Tangled Wood * Wind - Windswept Plateau * Water - Sea of a Thousand Currents * Nature - Viridian Labyrinth * Light - Sunbeam Ruins * Lightning - Shifting Expanse * Fire - Ashfall Waste * Arcane - Starfall Isles * Plague - Scarred Wasteland * Earth - Dragonhome Scrolls and relics are the favored treasure of dragons from which Flight? * Light The elemental leader of the _____ flight is named: * Ice - Icewarden * Shadow - Shadowbinder * Wind - Windsinger * Water - Tidelord * Nature - Gladekeeper * Light - Lightweaver * Lightning - Stormcatcher * Fire - Flamecaller * Arcane - Arcanist * Plague - Plaguebringer * Earth - Earthshaker How many times has the Arcanist brought forth "the end of the world?" * Twice Which deity doll is made of exceptionally soft animal hide? * Furry Icewarden Puppet Reference Category:Shop Category:NPC